


Sorry

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“H- hello, Senpai,” Daiki finally replied, “Is it a bad time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 24hr TV Shiyagare, where Daiki said that he went to Nino's place and Nino did nothing but playing games. Nino showed a mail that was sent by Daiki after that, saying that Daiki was grateful and had a good time. Everyone cornered Daiki after that xD

Daiki nibbled his lower lip. His phone was on his hand, opened and already on the compose message screen. He typed some characters, deleted it, and then typed the same characters again. He stared at the word he typed, trying to find companion for it but failing miserably.

_Sorry._

The word stared back at him from the screen of his phone. One simple word and Daiki didn’t know what to do with it. It was all that his brain could produce right then. He felt bad, terribly bad, and he wasn’t sure that a simple sorry would cut it.

Daiki groaned. He tossed his phone carelessly next to him and covered his eyes with his arm. He hated the suffocating feeling that was swarming in his chest right then.

A minute passed. Then two. Then three, and Daiki still couldn’t think about any other words. Soon, he reached the point where he thought he would cry out of frustration sooner or later.

Then, his notification went off.

_From: Nino-senpai_  
_Subject: Sorry_  
_I’m sorry I’ve put you in difficult situation. I forgot that our senpais could be a little bit intimidating._

Daiki let out a disbelieving laugh. He couldn’t believe his eyes; was Nino really apologizing to him? Really?

Daiki tried to type a response in lightning speed, but his fingers were failing on him. Just before he could form a decent message, another message went in.

_From: Nino-senpai_  
_Subject: Sorry_  
_Don’t take it personally, okay? I still have some games to show you._

Daiki’s heart ached at it. There Nino went again, covering his shyness with those kinds of jokes that made him look like an awful person. It made Daiki feel worse, thinking that he used exactly that on the show earlier when he knew for sure that Nino was really using it to cover his shyness and his awkwardness. He should have known better. Having spent a day at Nino’s place with only the two of them, he should have known better than that, really.

Daiki finally decided to call Nino. His heart was thumping while he listened to the waiting tone. Midway, he thought that maybe it was a bad idea, that maybe Nino was busy or something. But when Nino picked up, Daiki’s brain stopped processing anything.

“Hello?” Nino said.

Daiki froze.

“Hello, Daiki?” Nino said again. His voice was as steady as ever.

“H- hello, Senpai,” Daiki finally replied, “Is it a bad time?”

Daiki heard Nino exhaling a long breath. Nino sounded so much calmer when he said, “No. I was just playing some games.”

Daiki gulped down because if he didn’t know what to type earlier, he was definitely not doing any better on talking it out.

Nino beat him once again, “I’m sorry, al-”

“No, I- _I’m_ sorry!” Daiki cut Nino midsentence. It was just not right to let his senpai apologize when he was the one at fault. He was the one with the confession. He was the one who manipulated the story. When he thought about it again, it was so plainly stupid and rude. He felt like kicking himself in the butt for doing it.

To Daiki’s surprise, Nino chuckled. He chuckled and chuckled and then he said, “It’s not your fault. I know you’re going to use it anyway. It’s the perfect moment for it.”

Daiki was baffled, “But it- it made you look awful. And we know it’s not how it was.”

“But it’s to be expected,” Nino said lightly, “I expected it. That’s why I got your message ready.”

Daiki opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again. Nino did have the message prepared, he _did_ expect it.

“What I didn’t expect is how hard our senpais were,” Nino continued, “But, don’t take it personally, it’s kind of natural too for them to react like that, minding the flow right then.”

Daiki replayed the scene in his head. He smiled to himself when he realized it, “Yeah, our group was- We got scolded a lot, yeah.”

“Hm,” Nino hummed his response. He added with a light laughter, “The story about Inoo even made Jun a bit irritated.”

Daiki chuckled, remembering his bandmate who was really oblivious about the mistake that he had committed, “We made him apologize to the senpais after that.”

“Good,” Nino said. Then, his laughter petered out and he added, “So, you see, don’t take it personally.”

Daiki thought about it for a moment. He looked down, playing with his fingers and the hem of his shirt. He still felt a bit bad about this, “Still, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay. I’d do that if I were you,” Nino said softly.

Daiki chewed his lips, still feeling like he should say something more.

Nino’s voice was colored with a hint of worry when he asked, “So, are we cool?”

Daiki’s heart felt warm because from the tone, he knew he was not the only one who still wanted to be friends. He smiled and finally said, “Yes.”

Nino exhaled a relieved breath that Daiki could hear pretty clearly. His voice was already back to bratty when he said, “Excellent! I need a gaming partner other than Kanata. He’s noisy.”

Daiki laughed. Now he’s sure the both of them were alright again.

“Say, how about yakiniku?” Nino suddenly said, “My treat. You don’t even have to tell the others about it this time.”

Daiki’s smile bloomed even wider. He nodded even though it’s impossible for Nino to see it. Then, he said, “Yes, of course.”

Nino made voices that showed that he was satisfied by the reply. They fell into silence, but it was good. Not awkward. Not tense.

Then, when it started to feel like a good time to hang up, Daiki said, “Senpai?”

“Hm?”

“Invite me to your place again, would you?”

“Huh?”

“Yuuto-- Yuuto said he misses Kanata kun,” Daiki said.

Nino digested it for a second and then he laughed, “Of course. Of course.”

It was obviously irrelevant and of course Daiki wouldn’t bring Yuuto with him when Nino invited him again. Yuuto didn’t even say a thing about missing Kanata Hongo. Never.

But Daiki could deal with it later.

Later, when he’s already at Nino’s house, watching his favorite senpai playing games and whatnot.  



End file.
